warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loki (Warframe)/@comment-186.15.155.28-20130721224139/@comment-123.2.70.22-20130723061919
First off all i said lvl 80+ that was the lowest mission we did using that and now with the nightmare mode or whatever... we use nyx all the time she gets the job done and done well and works with almost any combo. ash is asked for al lot and some times i get sick of it and i wish i i never said that i had him maxed out with a potato but considering where i live and the fact that not many people get on in my timezone ash is perfect for me. you dont just need CC to win games having a trinity on the team helps things alot and when im playing with newcomers on a higher level and with her second... or third... abilite where she goes invincible she becomes very worthy. Banshee is holding mt freinds behind becuse i constantly find him whinning about not having enough ammo and dieing resulting in me having to come get him the hard way Sayrn is defiantly a warfame that gets favoured by certin memebers of the community and only 1.... no i dare say 2 of her abbilites is good and for high level missions that just does not cut it the ones i think that are worthy in the eyes of a guy who dosent have to SOLO almost every mission except when freinds are on is Frost-a tank that provides worthy defense Vauban- tesla coil and vortex make worthy additions (though WTF BOUNCE) Nova- new warframe so a bit broken Trinity-providing expert healing and invinciblity trinity is good for helping old and newplayers Mag??? People will yell at me for this one and i was a bit spectical at first but i reckon with a good enough support she can do great things once my gfs was leveld up to a reasonable rate me and her tried a nightmare misssion together (call it a sorta date thing) with some online freinds i had never been in one before and nethier had she but long story short we didnt know what we where doing and we almost got hammerd but she was a saving grace and many times with pull, crush and bullet atractor (sometimes...) she was a worthy addition to the squad. im not gonna argue againts her its your opoinon but with a good strong team she becomes strong solo is a nother story all together Banshee- ammo less scarce and can do great things when equiped with snipertron Ash- he is great for stealth play and running through missions at high speeds Frost- if you want to tank through things like some people do then frost is your man Why did you leave them out? Volt- he is only at is full potential against corpus and aganist the new corpus boss he becomes your best freind Rihno- rihno has more derect abilites witch he dosent really need and i prefer frost than him overall it doesent matter who you choose and you should only come here from advice form high level player *cough* me *cough*